1. Field of the invention
The present invention relates to filter systems, and more particularly, to a filter apparatus that utilizes a removable filter of various that removes harmful particulate from circulating air.
2. Discussion of the Relevant Art
The prior art abounds with devices that attempt to remove contaminant particles from air flowing through the forced air duct outlet, such as that disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,597,392 issued to Hawkins et al. on Jan. 27, 1997. Another filter device is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,707,411 issued to Rodaway et al. These and other devices suffer from the shortcoming of requiring considerable effort in replacing the filter media when it becomes necessary to do so.
Therefore it is an object of the present invention to provide an apparatus that provides a simple method of replacing the filter disposed at the input and output registers of a heating and air conditioning system.
It is another object of the present invention to provide an apparatus that may be used on the input and output registers of a heating and air conditioning system.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide an apparatus that may utilize a filter media that is used with or without a frame.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a filter apparatus that has a simple structure and is easy to manufacture.
Still yet another object of the present invention is to provide a filter apparatus that may be utilized on new register installations as well as retrofitting old installations.